


Dirty little secret

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco Malfoy's filthy mouth, Eavesdropping, Embarrassment, Ethical Dilemmas, Extendable Ears, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slash, The wrath of Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: Ron stood outside Harry’s bedroom door clutching an Extendable Ear, desperately weighing up his options.





	Dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for [Week Four of H/D LDWS Round 9](https://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1479396.html). 
> 
> The prompt was "Extendable Ears" and the exact word count required was 315. Excluding scene breaks, dashes and ellipses, this drabble meets the word limit.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta, [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/profile).

Ron stood outside Harry’s bedroom door clutching an Extendable Ear, desperately weighing up his options.

On the one hand, he wasn’t the sort of bloke who eavesdropped on private conversations. On the other, it had been over half an hour since Draco bloody Malfoy had turned up and insisted on speaking with Harry in private.

He’d already tried pressing his own ear to the door, with no success: Malfoy had obviously employed a silencing charm.

Had it been anyone else, Ron would have been patient, but this was _Malfoy_ – Ron couldn’t just leave his best mate in there with his schoolboy nemesis. After all, the first thing they’d learned in Auror training was never to enter a hostile situation without backup.

Decision made, Ron fed one end of the flesh-coloured string through the crack beneath the door, pushed the other into his ear, and listened hard.

_“—not that simple, Draco!”_

_“I don’t give a fuck!”_ Malfoy seethed. _“I refuse to be your dirty little secret!”_

Ron frowned. He couldn’t possibly have heard that right. He removed the Extendable Ear and inspected the tip. It looked fine, with no signs of tampering.

Before he could reinsert it, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned, stomach sinking, and found himself face to face with his furious girlfriend.

“ _Ronald Weasley!_ ” Hermione hissed. “What on _earth_ are you doing?”

“I—erm,” Ron muttered, but at that moment Harry’s bedroom door burst open, saving him from Hermione’s wrath. 

Malfoy strode out, scowling, closely followed by Harry.

“Guys,” Harry began, looking deeply uncomfortable. “There’s something I need to say. Draco and I, um—”

“We’ve been fucking for the last four months,” Malfoy announced. “If you have a problem with it, blame me. Now, I must be off. Have a good evening.”

With that, he stalked out of the flat, leaving a red-faced Harry to face his flabbergasted friends alone.


End file.
